


Draco in Distress

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Draco in Distress

Draco tipped back another shot, his entire body shuddering as the tequila burned down his throat. He'd lost track of just how much he'd had to drink but what difference did it make now?

He was doomed. Sunk. Royally fucked.

Draco told himself he was merely sexually attracted to Potter. That could happen to anyone. 

To his eternal shame, he was developing feelings for the prat.

"God, this is awful," he muttered to himself, blindly reaching for his glass. He raised it to his lips and discovered it was empty. 

"Rosmerta," he called, waving his hand in the direction of the bar. "Another."

"I believe that's enough, Draco Malfoy," Rosmerta said sharply as she took the empty glasses from his table and then wiped it down with a rag. "I'm tempted to give you a sobering potion but it might be best if you feel the effects come morning." She left him there just as his cheek met the cool wood of the table.

"Up you get," a voice said.

Draco's eyelids fluttered but he couldn't seem to lift his head. 

"You are in a state, aren't you?" that same voice said and it was with dawning horror that he realised who was there.

"Potter."

"Oh, that's good. At least you know my name," the undeniably sexy git said. "Though I would prefer if you called me Harry."

Potter lifted Draco up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to help steady him.

"I can walk by myself, _Harry_ ," Draco said and tried to pull away but his knees gave way and Harry caught him.

"Not tonight, I don't think." They started toward the door, one of Draco's feet a lot less interested in forward motion than the other. "Easy does it."

"Must you save everyone?" Draco said, sighing heavily as they walked out into the street.

"Not everyone," Potter said, his voice so soft Draco almost thought he'd imagined it. "What has you drinking yourself into a stupor anyway? The students don't return for another week."

Draco snorted. "I can handle snot-nosed firsties without resorting to alcohol."

"Hmm," Potter hummed as they walked, heading down the lane towards Hogwarts. "What could be worse than first years? Maybe it's the seven year girls—and not a few boys—trying to flirt with you."

"Not all of us have legions of fans, Potter," Draco said, sourly. 

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the best looking teacher in the school. Seventeen-year-old girls notice that."

Draco stopped dead but Potter took two more stepped forward and they both stumbled, clinging together for a moment to keep from falling. 

"You think I'm good looking?" Draco said, not moving an inch.

Potter ran his hand through his hair and didn't look at Draco when he said, "You're too drunk to have this conversation with."

Draco felt dizzy and his pulse was racing but it wasn't the alcohol, not anymore. 

He grabbed Potter's robes and pulled him closer, until their faces were mere inches apart. "I am not too drunk for this."

"You'll regret it," Potter—Fuck it!— _Harry_ said but Draco closed the distance, pressing his lips to Harry's warm, dry ones. 

Draco wanted to deepen the kiss, run his fingers through Harry's hair, rub his cock against the answering hardness but Harry broke the kiss and stood back, panting.

"You're in no state, Draco," he said, apologetically. "I can't take advantage."

"I wish you would." Draco was surprised he'd said that aloud, indicating he was still quite intoxicated. He shook his head. "Ever the noble Gryffindor."

"Not always." Harry's smile hid a bit of wickedness in the corners. "Let's get you back to the castle, hmm? You can take something to clear your head. If you want to, that is."

As if anything could stop him now. And though he really didn't need Harry's support to keep him upright, Draco didn't object when Harry wrapped an arm around him again.


End file.
